Fantasía de Halloween
by Mahidelin - Camili
Summary: Sakura era miedosa, pero había un personaje de las películas de terror que logró que ella viera todas sus películas. Se leería raro y hasta podrían creer que estaba loca, pero se sentía atraída por el personaje. Le gustaban sus ropas y sombrero. El rostro, sin duda, era horrible, pero el sujeto en sí le atraía.


_Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Clamp. La historia es de mi autoría._

Fantasía de Halloween

By Camili

 _Capítulo Único._

Sakura era miedosa. Todos lo sabían. Nadie lo dudaba.

Pero ese hecho no quitaba que la castaña adorara las fiestas de Halloween. Le gustaba disfrazarse, sobre todo porque hacía feliz a su mejor amiga, Tomoyo, quien la había disfrazado de todo cuanto pudieran imaginar a lo largo de esos años, había sido frutas, animales, personajes de películas, series, grandes doncellas, seres místicos. Todo cuanto pudieran imaginar. Excepto bruja; la razón Sakura la desconocía, pero si sabía que Shaoran estaba detrás de todo ello.

Ese año Tomoyo había hecho un traje negro, apegado a su cuerpo con dos tajos a los lados que dejaban al descubierto gran parte de sus piernas. El conjunto, como era de esperarse, llevaba unas calcetas largas a rayas y unas botas que Sakura adoró. El sombrero y la escoba adornaban su bello traje de bruja, porque efectivamente ese año la habían disfrazado, al fin, de bruja.

Era el último día de noviembre, por supuesto, y estaba en el aire todo de la fiesta de Halloween de esa noche.

Sakura era miedosa, pero había un personaje de las películas de terror que logró que ella viera todas sus películas. Se leería raro y hasta podrían creer que estaba loca, pero se sentía atraída por el personaje. Le gustaban sus ropas y sombrero. El rostro, sin duda, era horrible, pero el sujeto en sí le atraía. El tipo vestía un suéter de rayas rojo y verde, un pantalón y sombrero negros y un guante de cuchillas en su mano derecha.

Si, a Sakura le gustaba Frederick Charles Krueger o, simplemente, Freddy Krueger.

Había visto todas sus películas, las de _Pesadilla en la calle del Elm_ , pues no quiso ver las "v/s" y estuvo muy decepcionada con el _remake_ , en su opinión habían desvirtuado al asesino serial en un violador de niños y se negaba rotundamente a creer que el personaje de terror que siempre le gustó fuera un violador y no un asesino serial. Pero eso ya era otro punto. Le gustaba el Freddy de las películas antiguas; el asesino serial de Springwood.

De todas formas no negaba que las había visto con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, y tras un cojín o cobija.

Pero, ¿qué podía ser?

Sakura una vez se lo comentó a Shaoran, él, por lo contrario que se pudiera creer, no se río de ella. Entendía lo que su novia quería expresarle al decir que le gustaba Freddy. No es que si lo viera en uno de sus sueños se lanzaría a besarlo, porque, gustándole o no, esperaba que nunca, _nunca_ se le apareciera.

Y tampoco es que quisiera besarlo.

Miró por enésima vez su reloj, Tomoyo estaba demorando y era muy extraño en ella.

Se encontraba en la entrada de "la casita del terror", como bien lo denominará ella cuando llegó. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Pues resulta que le toco tener como cercanos a puros millonarios: Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran. La "casita del terror" era de un tío que era primo del hermano que era abuelo del sobrino de… Algo así, porque a Sakura realmente no le interesaba de quién fuera la casa, así que no había puesto atención cuando un mes atrás sus amigos y su novio habían planeado poner su propia casita del terror para esta fecha.

Volvió a mirar su celular, Tomoyo le había enviado un mensaje de texto en el que le pedía que se juntaran a las 20.30 horas en ese lugar. La calle en sí era un lugar abandonado hasta esa fecha del año en que, efectivamente, se celebraba Halloween en esas casas abandonadas. No necesitaban decorar mucho, la infraestructura antigua de las casas de dos pisos o más y el notorio abandono de las mismas, daban a la calle un _encanto_ único para la festividad.

Volvió a mirar la casa con atención: era la de la esquina, con una pintura celeste descascarándose, puertas blancas y ventanas de marco del mismo color, pero profundamente oscuras, por lo que Sakura prefirió mirar a otro lado.

La cuadra estaba completamente desolada, pero el ruido tenebroso de cada una de las celebraciones de las respectivas casas retumbaba en sus oídos. Era música tenebrosa, gritos, alborotos, típico de la época.

Se había oscurecido y las luces empezaban a tintinear. Un frío recorrió su espalda y la hizo dar un pequeño salto cuando el viento hizo que unas de las puertas de alguna de las casas se azotara, chirreando cual película de terror.

Miró nuevamente su celular, esta vez tiritando.

 _¿Dónde estás, Tomoyo?_

De pronto el chirrido tras ella la obligó a despegar su vista del aparato telefónico y girarse en su eje para mirar la procedencia de ruido. La puerta de la casa se había abierto.

Tragó en seco y empezó a retroceder lentamente cuando el sonido de su celular la hizo soltar un grito de susto. Llevo su mano a su acelerado corazón e intento normalizar su respiración.

" _Sakura, voy tarde, lo siento mucho ¿Puedes entrar a la casa 1428? No tengas miedo, Shaoran te está esperando"_

 _¿Qué?_

Leyó de nuevo su celular y miró el negro pasillo que se veía en la casa 52 con la puerta abierta.

 _¿Shaoran la había abierto?_

Escribió un mensaje rápido a Tomoyo para que supiera que había recibido el mensaje, que no se preocupara y luego procedió a llamar a Shaoran, el teléfono alcanzó a sonar una vez y se cortó; marcó de nuevo y esta vez enviaba a buzón de voz.

 _¿Qué sucedía? ¿En serio Shaoran y Tomoyo pretendían que ella entrara ahí?_

Suspiró y lo pensó rápidamente, de seguro Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo le habían tendido una trampa para asustarla, estaría todo grabado y ella sería la promoción de su "casita del terror" esa noche, de seguro Shaoran se opuso, pero tanto Eriol como Tomoyo podían ser muy persuasivos y desde que se hicieran novios unían fuerzas para obtener de ella o de Shaoran lo que querían.

Despacio y aterrada camino a la pequeña escalera que había antes de la entrada. Eran tres peldaños de una escalera de madera pintada de blanca que al igual que toda la casa se descascaraba. Puso un pie en el primer escalón y éste crujió produciendo un sonido que llegó a la espina dorsal de la castaña. Armándose de valor y recordando que sus amigos no podían ser tan crueles subió los otros dos en punta de pie y lo más rápido que pudo.

En la entrada comprobó lo que ya sabía: la casa estaba completamente a oscuras y tan solo entraba la luz de los faroles que intentaban iluminar la también oscura calle.

 _¡Maldito Halloween!_ Se dijo, aun sabiendo que le gustaban esas festividades más que odiarlas.

El pasillo de la casa era largo, se veía profundo. A los lados en las murallas distintas habitaciones unas con las puertas abiertas, otras cerradas. Las abiertas permitían la escaza iluminación del pasillo, que provocaba una visión aún más terrorífica a través de las sombras.

\- ¿Shaoran? –decidió llamarlo desde la entrada asomando solo su cabeza- ¿Estás aquí?

Pero no recibió respuesta. Se armó de valor y dio el primer paso, comprobando que no ocurría nada. Dio el segundo y el tercero.

\- ¿Shaoran?

Pero nada.

Decidida a retroceder tomó su celular y empezó a escribir un mensaje a Tomoyo, tarea que quedó inconclusa cuando la puerta cerrándose la hizo saltar y botar el aparato haciendo más ruido.

Quiso gritar, pero Sakura cuando tenía mucho miedo era de las que se paralizaba. Quiso agacharse y aferrarse a sus piernas, pero simplemente se quedó parada.

Luego de un rato, sin querer mirar el suelo y, en realidad, sin mirar fijamente a ningún lugar intento buscar su celular. Tanteo y tanteo, pero no estaba cerca.

\- ¡Mierda! –soltó en susurro. Despego la vista del horizonte y miró el suelo- No se ve nada- ¿Shaoran? –llamó- Shaoran, por favor, tengo miedo.

Nuevamente no recibió respuesta.

Se levantó y se afirmó a la muralla, empezó a caminar. Sakura lo sabía, en las películas de terror los protagonistas nunca hacían lo que había que hacer, bajan semidesnudos a descubrir qué hacía ruido, iban descalzos a patios, sótanos, etc. Sakura tenía algo a su favor: una escoba de bruja. Si Shaoran estaba ahí para asustarla, pues lo lamentaba, pero el golpe no se lo iba a quitar nadie.

Camino por el pasillo y se detuvo en la primera puerta abierta, tenía muchas ventanas y la luz del exterior le dejaba ver claramente el interior.

\- ¿Una sala de clases? –susurró. Efectivamente, había una pizarra y unas cuantas mesas y sillas propias de un salón de clases- ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Entró a la pequeña sala y miró a su alrededor. L a habitación al igual que toda la casa y toda esa maldita cuadra se veía abandonada y desolada. Miró la pizarra y solo tenía dos números.

\- ¿Uno y dos?

\- Ya viene por ti –respondieron las voces de unas niñas cantando al unísono salidas de parlantes que sonaron en toda la casa.

\- ¡Debes estar jodiéndome! –grito.

Pero no recibió respuesta. Aferrada a su escoba que puso como escudo salió del salón de clases y continuó por el pasillo a la siguiente habitación.

\- Oh, si… muy bien –comento sarcásticamente.

En la habitación siguiente había un dormitorio muy bien armado como habitación de la antigüedad. Cama con respaldo de fierro, tocador, papel tapiz, todo en tonos rosados. Y colgado en la pared un vestido celeste de niña que a nivel del estómago estaba desgarrado.

\- ¿Tres y cuatro?

\- Cierra la puerta –respondieron dulcemente las niñas.

Sakura no sabía si debía hacer caso pero su instinto, que bien podía estarle fallando, le indicaba que sí. Y cerró la puerta de l a habitación.

\- ¿Cinco y seis?

Pero nadie respondió.

Sakura, que no se había apartado de la puerta, la volvió a abrir y salió de ahí.

 _¿Qué seguía del cinco y seis?_

\- ¡Toma el crucifijo! –exclamó de pronto y se tapó la boca- ¡Shoaran si no apareces en este momento te juro que te arrepentirás! –amenazó a la nada y la nada respondió.

Pasaron uno segundos eternos para la castaña en los que no supo qué hacer. ¿Seguía caminando por el pasillo? ¿Se devolvía a la habitación?

\- Está bien, seguiré con su juego –se dijo a sí misma.

Y decidida camino lentamente y alerta por el pasillo, de un momento al otro el pasillo empezó a tomar una forma distinta. Se veían tubos metálicos llevaban a una habitación que tenía la puerta cerrada.

\- Yo puedo, no tengo miedo –se dijo antes de abrir la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con toda habitación llenas de tubos, algo como la caldera que está junto a Freddy cuando Nancy lo quema- Está todo muy bien hecho.

Avanzo los pasos necesarios para quedar al centro de la habitación la que estaba iluminada como con fuego, pero la caldera no estaba prendida. Suspiró.

 _¡Malditos amigos millonarios!_

Estaba ensimismada en maldecir cuando un ruido, si, aquel de las cuchillas de Freddy pasando por una pared y luego por los tubos fuera de esa habitación la hizo voltearse.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte, Shaoran! –gritó fuerte- Juro que te voy a dar con la escoba.

Pero en respuesta los parlantes se prendieron y la canción de las niñas que alegremente saltan la cuerda mientras Freddy intenta matar a los jóvenes empezó desde el principio.

\- ¡Maldita canción!

¿Siempre acostumbraba a maldecir así? Ya no lo recordaba, era probable que no, pero estaba completamente presa del miedo.

\- Hola, querida Sakura.

Y ahí estaba, en la entrada. Alto, fuerte. Vestido con el suéter a rayas, el pantalón negro y el sombrero. La mano derecha moviendo las garras y el rostro cubierto por el sombrero.

Sakura con ambas manos tomó la escoba y como si de un bate se tratara lo subió a nivel de su cabeza, preparada para golpear.

\- Lo digo en serio, te acercas y te pego.

\- ¿Con una escoba de madera?

Sakura miro la escoba entre sus manos. Si las cuchillas que _ese_ Freddy llevaba no eran de utilería podría cortar su escoba en dos como sí nada.

De pronto la ya tenue luz empezó a bajar un poco más, impidiéndole a la castaña una mejor vista.

\- Vamos, Sakura, ¿no me querías conocer?

\- En realidad no, siempre dije que me atraías, pero por mí que no te me aparecieras nunca.

La risa ronca de Freddy sonó por todos los parlantes haciendo que la vista de Sakura recorriera el lugar buscando dichos aparatos, en ese descuido volvió la vista a donde estaba Freddy, pero el sujeto ya no estaba. Miró a todos lados y no lo encontró, por instinto empezó a retroceder.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve…_

\- Diez –dijo una voz tras ella y el brazo derecho de Freddy la abrazo, sujetándola firme.

Sakura quiso gritar, pero no podía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba asustada. Muy asustada y tembló entre los brazos de Freddy.

\- No puedes escapar de mí, Sakura. Estoy en tus sueños.

Sakura cerró los ojos y sintió la respiración del tipo en su oído izquierdo. Y como si de Shaoran se tratara sintió que le mordían levemente la oreja.

\- Tranquila, cerezo, soy yo –dijo al fin la voz masculina que ella tanto amaba.

Apretó los ojos y soltó el aire que no sabía contenía. Se armó de valor y le dio un codazo a su novio, él que no esperándoselo se retorció un poco del dolor.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! –le espeto- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?

Shaoran levantando la cabeza, pues estaba doblado sobándose las costillas la miró.

\- ¡Era tu fantasía! –le respondió intentando controlar la respiración- Me dolió –dijo de pronto.

Sakura lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando supo que de verdad él no mentía por lo del golpe se le acercó.

\- ¿En serio? Lo lamento, no pensé que golpearía tan fuerte.

Shaoran no la miró, pero se enderezó.

\- Buen codazo, cerezo –dijo mostrando una sonrisa al fin.

Sakura lo miró de pies a cabeza. Tenía todo de Freddy, menos las quemaduras en el rostro y cuerpo. Shaoran se veía demasiado bien en ese disfraz.

Shaoran por su parte hizo lo mismo. Su fantasía, a diferencia de la de su loca novia que amaba asesinos seriales, era la de bruja, por eso jamás dejo que Tomoyo la disfrazara así, quería que el año que lo hiciera fuera solo para él, como ahora.

\- Te ves hermosa, brujita –le dijo acercándose y con las garras de Freddy acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja.

El metal frío en la cara de Sakura la hizo sentir un escalofrío. Era condenadamente erótico todo aquello.

\- ¿Qué sigue ahora? –preguntó mientras sentía que sus piernas se apretaban inconscientemente.

Shaoran alzó una de sus cejas, coqueto. Llevaba acostándose con Sakura seis años, conocía cada uno de sus gestos.

\- Ya tenemos una respuesta –dijo como lo obvio y se abalanzó a besarla.

Cuando sus bocas se encontraron la pasión contenida, la adrenalina, el miedo y todo cuando habían estado pasando se desato y se lamieron y mordieron en ese beso. Se tocaron, él con el cuidado de no hacerle daño con la garra. Ella sin ningún cuidado.

De un salto, Sakura entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura de su novio, el que no esperándolo perdió un poco el equilibrio y dio un paso atrás chocando con unas de las tuberías y cayendo estrepitosamente, con el cuidado de no enterrarse la garra y que de Sakura no se lastimara.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó sentado en el suelo con Sakura en su regazo.

\- Si, lo siento –dijo ella mirándolo arrepentida.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza y volvió a ponerle el pelo tras la oreja.

\- Te ves hermosa, Tomoyo hizo un gran trabajo en cumplir mi deseo.

\- Tu también hiciste un muy buen trabajo cumpliendo el mío –dijo la castaña posando sus manos en el pecho de él- ¿Te he dicho que me gusta éste suéter?

Shaoran sonrió y tomo la boca de su novia, el beso salvaje de hace unos momentos había vuelto.

En esa posición Sakura descubrió que podía frotar su parte íntima con la de su novio, así que sin dudarlo en medio del beso empezó a moverse. Poco a poco sintió la dureza que allí se formaba.

\- ¿No hay cámaras, cierto?

\- Estás loca si te permitiría hacerme esto sabiendo que hay cámaras –respondió él.

Sakura sonrió y continuó con su tarea. De pronto el solo roce no le fue suficiente y a través de su cortada respiración que mostraba el deseo también mostró su desesperación.

\- Te necesito –confeso.

\- Y yo a ti.

Sin despegarse mucho, pero teniendo que separarse, Sakura se colocó sobre sus rodillas para que Shaoran pudiera desabrochar su pantalón y dejar salir su latente excitación.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Le encantaba todo de Shaoran y estaba segura de una cosa: jamás se cansaría de verlo así, erguido y dispuesto a complacerla.

\- ¿Si sabes que no voy a durar mucho, cierto? –pregunto excitada.

Shaoran le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Descuida, somos dos –confeso él.

Sakura, presa de la excitación, simplemente levanto su vestido hasta su cintura e hizo a un lado su ropa interior y con la ayuda de Shaoran se acomodó sobre su miembro para introducirlo lentamente, logrando que ambos cerraran los ojos y contuvieran la respiración.

\- Vas a matarme –dijo él con la respiración entrecortada, en respuesta ella solo sonrió y se abrazó a él para dejarse caer sobre lo que restaba de su erección.

\- Estás tan húmeda -comento ronco Shaoran.

\- Y tu tan duro y grande –comento ella por su parte.

\- Como a ti te gusta –dijo él caballero.

\- Pues lo mismo digo –no contuvo la respuesta.

Entonces decidida a conseguir su orgasmo Sakura empezó a moverse sobre el miembro de su novio. Primero de una forma lenta, pero no necesitó mucho para empezar a moverse más rápido.

Las respiraciones de ambos se aceleraron y pronto sus gemidos empezaron a llenar la habitación.

\- Si…si –dijo Sakura.

Shaoran sintió que no duraría mucho más, pero también sintió que Sakura necesitaba algo más. Así que poniendo su mano con la garra en el suelo para apoyarse, con la otra sujeto bien a Sakura de la cintura y se empezó a mover con ella para penetrarla más profundamente, logrando con ello que la castaña se arqueara entre sus brazos y soltara más gemidos de placer.

Sakura sintiendo que no aguantaría más se apretó al cuello de Shaoran y acerco su boca a su oreja, mordiéndola antes de hablar.

\- Me voy –le dijo entre jadeos, logrando que Shaoran la tomara con ambas manos de las caderas y la ayudara a moverse más rápido, penetrándola tres veces más de forma dura y firme para que ambos se fueran.

Se quedaron así un momento. Ella abrazada a su cuello y él con ambas manos en su cadera.

Sakura empezándole a bajar la pasión del momento sintió el frío metal en sus espalda y se removió con cuidado, dejando sus manos en lso hombros de él para mirarlo.

\- Esto ha sido…escalofriantemente sexy.

Shaoran le sonrió y la beso.

\- No puedo describirlo mejor.

Recordando la garra la sacó del cuerpo de su novia y ambos se pusieron de pie acomodando sus ropas.

Cuando Sakura bajo el vestido sintió un pequeño dolor a nivel de su cadera por el lado izquierdo, levantando el vestido de nuevo para mirar.

\- Lo que me faltaba –soltó graciosamente captando la atención de su novio que se acercó a ella, pues con la poca luz no era mucho lo que a distancia se veía.

Cuando Shaoran miró lo que Sakura le mostró se sintió fatal. En su espalda a nivel de su cadera se encontraban tres rasguños por lo que corría un hilito insignificante de sangre que probaba que la herida no era profunda.

\- ¡Mierda! Sakura, lo siento, no debí…

Sakura negó con la cabeza y se bajó el vestido, acomodada se acercó a su novio y lo besó en los labios.

\- Es la mejor marca que me has hecho –luego soltó una carcajada- Es bastante más sexy que el moretón que me dejaste con la manilla de la ducha del baño.

Shaoran también soltó una carcajada.

Era cierto, ella y él levaban una vida sexual activa y divertida. De repente un poco salvaje. Otras un poco románticas. Pero todas era juntos y con amor.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan ahora? –pregunto la castaña.

\- Ir por tu disfraz de Halloween y avisarle a los chicos que todo salió según lo planeado.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. No era que su vida sexual fuera un secreto, pero que todos estuvieran enterados de lo que aquí había pasado tampoco le simpatizaban.

\- ¿Eriol y Tomoyo qué hicieron?

\- ¿Recuerdas que dijo Tomoyo que le encantaría?

Sakura lo meditó. Durante los planes para este Halloween estaba segura que Tomoyo había nombrado ilusionada a un personaje de una película, pero ¿a cuál?

Cuando lo recordó abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- No me digas que Eriol…

\- Así es, hoy está disfrazado de un brillante psiquiatra –soltó graciosamente.

\- ¿Asesino serial y caníbal? –preguntó inocente Sakura- El mensaje estaba más que claro –soltó descaradamente.

Pero eso era otra historia.

Sakura soltó una carcajada, ella y su amiga tendrían mucho de qué hablar.

Tomo la mano izquierda de Shaoran y se aferró a él.

Shaoran le mostró la derecha con la garra.

\- ¿No quieres tomar ésta, Brujita?

\- No, Freddy, está bien así.

Y ambos rieron.

Cuando salieron de la habitación la música siguió sonando.

 _Uno y dos, ya viene por ti._

 _Tres y cuatro, cierra la puerta._

Y tras la sombra de ambos castaño la puerta de esa habitación se cerró.

 _Cinco y seis, toma el crucifijo._

 _Siete y ocho, no duermas aún._

\- Buenas noches, _Brujita_.

\- Buenas noches, _Freddy_.

 _Nueve y diez, nunca dormirás._

¡Feliz Halloween!

Espero les gustara esta pequeña idea loca que quise hacer para esta fecha, hace tiempo no escribía, me sentí bien escribiéndola. Puede ser un poco retorcida, pero ni modo es Halloween ¿qué no lo es? Jajaja.

¡Saludos!


End file.
